Faith Within Humanity
by SepticAbzies
Summary: To celebrate their reunion, the former Dino Charge Rangers take their kids to their old workplace for some fun and relaxation before school starts back up again. But it doesn't exactly turn out the way they expected. Their kids were not expecting to inherit their parents' Energems and become the Dyno Chargers. / PRDC Next Gen Fic


A/N: Another Power Rangers story! I hope you all enjoy. It's one of those Next Gen fics, so if that's not your slice of pie, go ahead and exit the window instead if leaving flames please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. I just own most of the plot and the characters and things you don't recognize from the original versions.

~PRS~REDO~PRS~REDO~PRS~REDO~PRS~REDO~PRS~

_"To celebrate their reunion, the former Dino Charge Rangers take their kids to their old workplace for some fun and relaxation before school starts back up again. But it doesn't exactly turn out the way they expected."_

**Faith Within Humanity**

_**Power Rangers: Dyno Chargers**_

**Season 1, Episode 1:** _"Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight!"_

**Alternate Title: **_**The Origins of the Dyno Chargers**_

_**December 25, 2018**_

Keeper had seen many things over the millions of years he had been the guardian of the Energems. Black holes, quasars, planets and societies ravaged by Sledge who was looking for Keeper and the Energems, the extinction of dinosaurs, the evolution of humans, and everything else under the many stars of the entire universe.

But this one really took the cake.

All throughout those 65 million years he was waiting for Sledge to return for him, Keeper had found that humanity had a tendency to help each other out in times of distress, and there were actually many kind and altruistic people underneath all the jerkiness and stubbornness and general failure to understand and accept different views and opinions. And up until this point, he had the utmost faith that his ten Rangers, bonded to the Energems he watched over, could handle any problem thrown at them. It had taken him a while, but Heckyl had grown to be a very valuable, irreplaceable asset and ally to the team.

_But, again, this one really took the cake._

It had started out as a simple Christmas Eve. Yesterday was so much fun. Heximas had been destroyed and all ten Rangers had been reunited, with Koda and Ivan choosing to stay in the present time with their friends, having missed the others way too much to stay away. Keeper had felt some light tremors within the Earth's crust, but nothing to warrant a red alert from city officials. He also had a surprise for them: _a brand new Energem_, navy-colored, that had bonded with Shelby's Spino Zord.

But then the next day, _**today**_, came. Christmas Day had started out with high expectations of fun and friends.

No one was expecting numerous monsters, all looking the exact same, with white bodies dotted with black markings and black skull masks complete with red eyes, marching right outside the zoo and all throughout the city, giving the citizens of Earth an eviction notice, or else they be destroyed.

Foot soldiers belonging to the Emoneytion Army, led by Master Chaos, who had explained that they had sensed the Energems nearby, all eleven together, and had awakened in order to use them to help absorb negative emotions in order to destroy the Earth and recreate it the way they believed it should be.

The main six Rangers went up against the Army's strongest Action Commander, Eleflame, while the other four went out into the city to protect innocent people from the foot soldiers.

It was a rough fight. It was only until James Navarro took a very nasty hit to the back of the head, very near his spinal column, that Keeper appeared and demanded a temporary truce. The Rangers vehemently agreed, in hopes that they could create a plan that would work despite the Navy Energem not being bonded to a Ranger and the Aqua Ranger currently down and obviously not waking up anytime soon. It took a while, but Master Chaos called off his troops and allowed the Rangers the opportunity to strike back.

Now, here they were in the half-destroyed base _**(due to the fighting)**_, and Keeper had just revealed that he had a plan. It was very risky, yes, and he was reluctant to bring it up due to these risks, but he feared it was the only way.

"Wait, Keeper," Tyler's voice was shaking. "Say that again."

"I can stop them by making a seal with the Energems," Keeper explained again, slower this time, before cutting to the chase and explaining why, "These monsters feed off of negative emotions and grow more powerful due to exposure to them, which makes the Energems their foils, so to speak."

"Because the Energems amplify _positive_ emotions," Riley accurately summarized.

"Correct," Keeper admitted, before taking a deep breath and revealing the risks. "However, in order for the seal to work, the Energems must be at their peak."

"What does that mean exactly?" Phillip asked.

"It means that I must ask you all to unbond with your Energems, so that they may sense the positive energy from everyone and not just you all."

_Instant silence from the entire group._

Keeper feared them jumping to the wrong conclusions, so he continued, "I understand the risks involved. Not only can Tyler's father not fully heal without his Energem helping him, but if the seal fails, you Rangers cannot fight them on equal grounds. But if it works, everything will be back to normal."

Feeling that only one person could make this choice for them, everyone turned to _Tyler_, who was obviously afraid to make this life-altering choice for his dad.

With the Aqua Energem, James could heal and live a normal live, but it would cost the people of this planet their freedom and safety. Without the Aqua Energem, however, the people of this planet would be able to live their lives as normally as possible, but at the cost of his dad either dying or being unable to live a normal life himself.

It was obvious that Tyler was afraid to let his dad go after spending so many years risking his own life to find him.

Shelby placed a sturdy, strong, yet gentle hand on his shoulder, hoping it would make him feel better.

"Keeper?" Tyler asked after a long, very heavy silence.

"Yes?"

"We trust you," Tyler finally replied, holding out his and his dad's Energems to Keeper. "On one condition."

"Oh?" Keeper was impressed by Tyler's courage, and was curious as to what his condition was.

"Win," was Tyler's answer, his voice hard with emotion. "Don't let my dad's sacrifice be in vain."

It was then that everyone else held out their Energems to Keeper as well, following Tyler's example.

"I will," Keeper vowed, as his staff severed the bonds between the Energems and their respective Rangers.

An hour and thirty minutes, plus a bright flash of multi-colored light thanks to the Energems, later, the ten Rangers watched as Keeper fell to his knees, allowing himself to rest after the seal took up so much of his energy.

_What Keeper did not tell them was that he was unsure of whether or not the seal would hold for very long._

Instead, he stood off on the sidelines and observed humanity once more, letting the Rangers live out the rest of their lives as normally as they could, from James' death to Koda meeting a girl he really liked.

Instead of interfering, Keeper instead became the gentle observer of humanity and guardian of the Energems once more, waiting for the day the seal would break.

_But this time, he would be ready._

~~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~~

**20 Years Later**

_**January 3, 2038**_

_**Benjamin Navarro**_ didn't want to wake up today. It was the last day of Winter Break. He wanted to go back to sleep, but today was very special to his parents, and for them, he would be on his best behavior. Well, he was always on his best behavior. His nickname at school, after all, was _"Mr. Goody Two-Shoes"_, but, again, today was very special to his parents, and he would not ruin it for them.

_**Shailene Navarro**_ was his twin sister, both of them having just turned seventeen last week. She had long, black hair with their father's curls and their mother's eyes, with a love of jewelry making and fashion design. In fact, both of the bracelets that Ben wore were made by his sister, and every time Shailene designed and made a new outfit, she'd ask Ben to photograph her wearing it, knowing that photography was his own passion and wanting him to get as much experience as possible.

Since they were twins, he and Shailene shared the same looks, except his own hair was short and straight, the latter trait from their mother, and his eyes were a carbon copy of their father's. He and Shailene also shared a lot of the same interests and personality traits. Sometimes, he was convinced they were actually the same person, except different genders.

Their father, Tyler, often traveled, due to his job as a freelance writer, so there was about a week or so, combined, out of every month where he wasn't home. Their mother, Shelby, was a college paleontology professor, and she sometimes was forced to stay late at the university grading papers. So Benjamin and Shailene both had to become independent and learn to cook for themselves as early as fifth grade.

But that didn't mean their parents didn't love them. Their parents were actually home way more often than not. Every Saturday, the four always went out of their way to do something together. During the summer, their dad sometimes took his kids with him on his trips, and their mother was always willing to help them with their homework, no matter how busy she was.

Benjamin was proud to be a Navarro, and he was certain Shailene was too.

Anyways, the Navarro family was here at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, the old workplace of both his parents. It was the twenty-fifth anniversary of the opening of the Zoo, and old employees and their families got in for free. And since Ben and Shailene had never been to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo before, their dad had said, literally, "Why not?" Their mother had simply shaken her head, a smile on her face, and agreed.

Not all their parents' friends would be there, though. Ivan Knights had some business in Zandar and Kendall Morgan, the former boss of the Zoo, had claimed she was too far away to make it in time on such short notice. But the two and their respective families had wished them to "have fun".

But the Tohcas made it. They were walking up to the Navarro's waiting spot right now.

_**Taku Tohca**_, having turned 17 about four months ago, was the son of Koda Tohca, the professional baseball player. He was the one friend Ben and Shailene had in common, and it was very obvious and understandable as to why. Taku was an averagely tall, black-and-short-haired cinnamon roll. He was very friendly with everyone, a terrible liar, very trustworthy, and very protective of the people he called his best friends. And those people were Benjamin and Shailene. Not to mention, he was into acting, always having a part in every school play, big or small.

Mother Tohca was no longer in the picture, and the reason why was a mystery to all. Both Koda and Taku didn't really like talking about it. So, Ben and Shailene never pushed the issue.

Koda immediately picked Tyler and Shelby both up in a giant hug and swung them around upon approaching them. The two laughed before returning Koda's bear hug, as Ben and Shailene also received a similar hug from Taku.

"Hey, Taku," Shailene had a giant smile on her face. "You ready to see the dinosaurs?"

"Absolutely," Taku replied. "Especially the stegosauri. I want to see why Dad has such a kindred spirit with them."

It was the same with their dad, except with the tyrannosaurus rexes, and their mother, except with the triceratopses.

Taku turned to Ben. "We going in yet?"

Ben shook his head. "Nope. According to Dad, we still have four more people we're waiting on."

It was then that Shelby called out, "Hey, Riley! Hey, Chase!"

Taku, Shailene, and Ben turned to see who Shelby was talking to.

"Hey, that's Kyle Griffin," Shailene muttered.

_**Kyle Griffin**_, having turned 16 about three months ago, was the smartest kid in school, despite being the second youngest Junior there. He was a brunette and had green eyes, and was the son of Riley Griffin, the famous web developer. According to Shailene, who often had study hall with Kyle, the boy was adopted and had a love for astronomy, and Kyle never mentioned Mother Griffin either _**(maybe because Mr. Griffin wasn't married)**_.

The trio wasn't really friends with him or even knew him very well, due to one factor that was right beside him.

_No, not his dad._

"And..." Taku gulped. "Rebecca Randall."

_**Rebecca Randall**_, despite having just turned 16 two days ago, was the youngest Junior in the school, a brunette with bright hazel eyes _**(both traits obviously from her dad)**_, the toughest girl in school, and the ultimate _Queen of Sarcasm_, a title she wore proudly, because _"it's like punching people in the face but with words"_. She was the daughter of Chase, the co-owner of Moana's Kiwi Kurios, and Kaylee Randall, the science teacher the trio had in seventh and eighth grade. Taku had the most classes with Rebecca, and he had told the twins that she often spoke in a light New Zealand accent, along with the slang, and that she was really into music.

The one person she was protective of was Kyle, who Shailene had learned, from Kyle himself, was her childhood friend and the one who knew her best.

As Kyle and Rebecca approached the other three Juniors, they heard their parents talking.

"Glad you could make it, Kaylee," Shelby said.

"You know, for a while, I was planning on staying home," Kaylee replied. "I wanted to give you all your space."

"I told you, love," came Chase's New Zealand-accented voice _**(stronger than Rebecca's at least)**_. "You're always welcome with us."

Ben noticed the tension between him and the other four Juniors and how they were all glancing at each other like a fight was about to break out between them.

He took a deep breath and said, "Alright, guys. Listen to me." The other four turned to him and did exactly that. "This is obviously very important to our parents. So, for now, just for today, let's all just set aside our differences and pretend to get along for them."

Surprisingly, Rebecca was the first to agree with him. "Fair enough."

Shailene, however, showed hostility, "He didn't mean it as a joke, Randall."

"Neither did I, Navarro," Rebecca replied, just as mean as Shailene was to her.

"Woah, woah, ladies!" Kyle quickly stepped in. "Calm down. Shailene, trust me, I know when Becca is being sarcastic. And just now, she was being sincere. Okay? Ben is right. Let's just pretend to be friends until we leave."

Shailene took in a deep breath, calming herself down. "Fine," she said.

Taku nodded. "Yeah, it can't be that hard to get along for eight hours, can it?"

Unknowingly to them, their parents had witnessed every second of their conversation. It hurt them all to know that not all of their kids were friends with each other, but they were touched upon learning that the said kids were willing to set aside their differences so their parents could have a good time.

"Well, are we all set?" Tyler asked. We waited to hear any negative responses, and when he didn't, he continued, "Then, let's go!"

!~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~!

Their parents were talking a mile a minute, and had not stopped once. Well, if they had, it was fairly brief, wanting to make sure their kids were comfortable and having fun.

Out of the corner of Ben's eyes, he saw Taku and Shailene having their lunch from the Dino Bite Cafe brought to them by Kyle, the latter of whom Ben had learned told rather funny jokes, ones that made Ben genuinely laugh, despite the obvious cheesiness, while they and their dads were waiting for their food to be made. The three were hanging out by the velociraptors' cage.

So far, the five's mutual decision to fake being friends for their parents was working perfectly. Taku and Shailene both had actually become very fast _actual_ friends with Kyle, but they both were avoiding coming into contact with Rebecca, which Ben thought was understandable _**(if not unfair)**_. It was because they and everyone else at school, aside from Kyle, thought that Rebecca was scary, both on the outside and on the inside.

When he had asked Kyle how he and Rebecca had become friends, Kyle had responded that the two had been best friends since kindergarten, and that Rebecca only looked scary. The reason for her facade, however, was something that Kyle would not disclose to him.

_So Ben let it go._

He found Rebecca next to the parasaurolophus' cage. She was leaning on the railing, watching two parent parasaurs play with their baby. She had a soft smile on her face, despite her black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and black denim jacket.

It was her smile that made it easier for Ben to approach her. He leaned his arms on the railing like she was and handed her a wrapped burger and a soda.

"We got some lunch," Ben said.

"Thank you," Rebecca replied, with the same smile on her face, as she took the burger and soda from him. "How are you enjoying the day so far?"

"Pretty good," was Ben's response as Rebecca took a sip of the soda Ben gave her. "It's better than I thought it would be actually. How are you enjoying the day so far?"

Rebecca turned to him with mild surprise, her smile fading quickly. "Me? I'm doing good."

Ben gave her a look, and she immediately knew what that look meant. Kyle gave her that look all the time. It was the look he gave her when he didn't believe her.

"I'm doing good," Rebecca repeated. "It could be better, though."

"Because everyone's avoiding you?" Ben asked.

"Kyle's allowed to make as many friends as he wants," she answered. "Even if it means getting rid of me so that they'll all feel more at ease. If he wants to make new friends, without me, that's fine."

Ben was quiet as he studied her hurt expression. "Have you ever _tried_ making new friends?"

Rebecca didn't look at him as she gave him her answer. "Yeah. I have. But none of my efforts have ever really succeeded."

"Why not?" Ben asked, as he took a sip of his own soda.

"Because I'm scary. Because they're afraid I won't stick up for them. Because they're afraid I'll hurt them by accident." Ben was quick to notice that Rebecca wasn't hesitant nor did she sound like she was guessing. She sounded and looked absolutely sure that she was telling Ben the truth.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Rebecca gave Ben an alarmed look. "You're not?"

"Nope."

Because, Kyle was right. Rebecca only looked scary. Underneath, she was just as insecure as him.

"What game are you playing, Navarro?" Rebecca asked, having the right to be so skeptical.

"I'm not playing any game, Rebecca," Ben replied. "Trust me. I asked Kyle what he saw in you as a best friend, and he basically told me that your scary facade is just that: a facade. And he's right, you know."

"So you really want to be my friend?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course I do."

"You don't find me scary?" Rebecca asked.

Ben thought for a moment before holding his fingers up like he was pinching something.

"A little bit?" Rebecca smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Ben confirmed. "But not enough to turn me away."

Ben felt his heart flutter when he heard Rebecca laugh. Her laugh was very pretty.

"Very well, _friend_," Rebecca replied. "You're allowed to call me Becca now."

"Only friends are allowed to call you that?" Ben asked, and Becca nodded. "Wow, I feel special."

Becca laughed again. This time, Ben joined her.

However, the moment was ruined by an explosion that shook the zoo to its foundation. Many of the dinosaurs roared out in fear and anger. Ben grabbed Becca's arm in order to make sure she was still there with him and to steady them both.

"Kids!" Ben heard his dad call out. "Kids, regroup, now!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Taku grab the arms of Kyle and Shailene in order to steady and usher them over to their parents. Ben turned to Becca, who nodded, before the two ran back over to their families.

It was a straight line back to their parents. Easy, right?

_Well, yeah, under normal circumstances._

But explosions and falling rubble was not considered normal. So, the path back to their families was a little harder to trek than anticipated.

Another explosion knocked Ben off his feet, and he felt Becca grab a hold of his back collar and pull him back. A second later, he saw some giant chunks of rubble forcefully land right where he just was. He glanced back up and saw that the rubble that almost killed him had now blocked his and Becca's way back.

"Benjamin, Rebecca!" He heard Becca's father call from the other side of the rubble blockade. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Rebecca called back as she grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him back to his feet. "We can't get back, though."

"We can try to find a way around," Ben said. "Back to the parking lot, where we can all meet up."

"You sure?" He heard Shailene asked. "There's probably a terrorist on the loose."

"Trust me," Ben said. "Besides, I have the toughest girl in school with me. Whoever is behind this doesn't stand a chance against her."

Ben saw Becca's face turn a little red at his strong faith in her, while Shailene asked, "Are you sure?"

"If you were watching, Shay," Ben replied, glancing at Becca the entire time, "she saved my life just now."

"Okay," he heard Shailene say after a brief pause. "Rebecca?"

"Yeah?"

"I trust you to keep my brother safe."

"I will," Rebecca replied, meaning every word.

"We'll see you all later," Ben said. "Stay safe."

"You two," he heard Becca's mother say. "And if you two don't make it, just know that we love you."

"We love you too," Becca responded. After she and Ben heard their footsteps fade away completely, she turned to Ben and said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Ben, but I'm not that great."

"Becca, in Freshman year, I saw you put away five Senior football players because they made fun of a kindergarten girl's pigtails without laying a single finger on any of them," Ben confessed. "Trust me, whatever is on the loose here has no chance against you. Especially when you have someone or something to protect."

Becca smiled, before they heard a cry of in distress. The two Juniors turned in the same direction to discover the source of this sound, and the two discovered that it was a little boy standing in front of a wall of rubble blocking the restrooms, crying out for help.

The two shared a quick, knowing glance at each other before running off in the boy's direction.

Becca kneeled down to the boy's level, and gently asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The little boy sniffed, and answered, "My dad and some others are stuck behind these rocks..." sniff "...and I'm not strong enough to move them all by myself."

Ben leaned down, his hands on his knees, and reassured him, "Don't worry. We'll help any way we can."

The little boy sniffed again, "How?"

Becca gently wiped the boy's tears away, "By working together."

This moment was interrupted by a wail that hardly sounded human. Ben and Becca, along with the little boy and everyone else currently in the area, looked towards the direction they came in.

"Brian!" A man called from the other side of the rubble wall. "What's happening out there?"

The boy called back, "Monsters!"

The monsters were numerous and they all looked exactly the same, white bodies with black markings and black skull masks with red eyes.

Ben leaned towards Becca, "Shailene was wrong. It's not a terrorist that's doing this. It's them."

Then, all hell broke loose. Ben and Becca could hardly hear the fierce roaring of the tyrannosauruses and the parasaurs over all the screaming that was going on.

"Ben, you free everyone trapped in the restrooms. I'll take care of these skeleton-faces."

Ben agreed with that, but he held Becca back before she could run off into the middle of that army. "Wait! How do you suggest I do that?"

Becca turned to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Benjamin Navarro, everyone always turns to you for advice. During group projects, your group members always turn to you to take over. You're just a natural leader, okay? So don't doubt yourself. Just focus on helping everyone trapped in the restrooms."

Ben nodded, before watching the attractive girl in all black run forward and giving one of the monsters a solid kick to the stomach before giving another's jaw with her palm. He watched her fight off the monsters for a couple of seconds before shaking his head, remembering why she was fighting them in the first place.

She was fighting to keep those monsters busy, to buy them time, and to keep everyone else safe from them.

So Ben turned to the crowd behind him, and spoke up, "Everyone, if I can have your attention, please! Listen, this boy's father and other people are trapped behind all this rubble! We need help getting them out!"

Ben heard the boy, Brian, breath a huge sigh of relief when about fifteen people stepped up volunteered to help.

It was a long and painful process, but neither high school Junior gave up until the last piece of rubble was removed, until the last person trapped in the restroom was freed, until the last of those monsters fell, defeated. When they were finished, Ben's arm muscles ached like hell and Becca was breathing heavily, but both felt a distinct sense of satisfaction as they stood there, watching the results of their respectful, finished tasks.

After Brian thanked Ben for his help, the latter quickly jogged over to the girl, who was kneeling, trying to catch her breath, and held out his hand for her to take. Becca smiled before taking it and letting him help her stand up.

"Good job, Becca," he gently told her with a smile.

"Thanks, you too," she said, the exact same way.

"Excuse me," a man interrupted them, seemingly hesitant to do so.

Ben and Becca both turned to the man who spoke to them. It was a middle-aged man with short brunette hair with blue highlights wearing a strange black suit, with goggles and a blue and red tie, along with ankle boots and biker gloves. Becca liked his look.

"Can we help you?" Ben asked, he and Becca both ready to do what they could to help this guy.

"Yes, actually," the man said. "I have something I want you both to see. Both of you, hold out one of your hands." Ben and Becca glanced at each other before doing as the man said, asking themselves and each other if they could trust this guy. The man then held up two crystals, one red and one black. "I would you like you to hold these for a minute. If they like you, then you can keep them."

Ben has handed the red crystal while Becca was handed the black crystal. But then the two were caught off guard as the crystals glowed and they both felt a great surge of power run through their bodies in the form of energy waves in the colors of the respective gems they were holding.

When it was done, Ben turned to the man and asked, "What was that?"

The man gently smiled, his mission complete. "My name is Heckyl, and you two have just bonded to Energems."

"Ener-what?" Becca asked.

!~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~!

As Shailene held Kyle's hand as they ran through the rubble and still shaking and trembling building, she tried hard not to think about how scared she was. Whoever, or whatever, was doing this had serious issues against humans and dinosaurs both.

_Everything was fine._ This was just a nightmare. She was still sound asleep in her bed and her mind was playing a mean prank on her.

Taku gasped as the wall in front of them exploded without warning, and he was very quick to stop Shailene and Kyle behind him from going any further.

Unfortunately, this explosion had caused rubble to separate them from their parents, just like Benjamin and Rebecca.

Shailene's blood ran cold when she heard her mother screech her name from the other side of the rubble.

_"SHAILENE!"_

"I'm fine, Mom!" The girl was quick to call back in a shaky voice, scared because her mother obviously was. "Taku saved Kyle and me both!" Shailene couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes.

She could clearly picture her mother's own tears and look of horror and her father holding her back, a look of worry clear on his own face.

"I'm proud of you, son!" She heard Mr. Tohca call back. "Take care of them and yourself and try to find a way back out to the parking lot."

"I will, Dad," Taku replied, sounding strong, and trying to be strong for the other two, who clearly didn't have the ability to be strong right now.

"Kyle," Mr. Griffin called out, "use your brain and think your way around the problem, okay? I know you can."

"I will, Dad. I promise," Kyle replied, kneeling next to a clearly distraught Shailene.

"Shay?" Shailene heard her mother gently say.

"Yes, Mom?" The girl asked, the now calmness of her mother giving her the strength to finally stand up.

"We love you."

With these words, Shailene found herself finally able to smile through the tears. "I love you too. I always will. And it's not goodbye. We will find a way out soon. Just be patient, okay?"

"We'll try our best, honey," she heard her father reply. "But no promises."

Shailene tearfully smiled at her parents even though they couldn't see her do so.

_Because this was no dream. Nor was this just a nightmare._

This was real life. Her mother's scream just now told her so.

It was time to stand up and face this problem with a steady heart.

"We'll see you all in a little bit," Shailene spoke up. "Stay safe."

"You too," her father replied, before she heard footsteps fading away, giving her the signal that their parents had made a break for the parking lot. She then turned to Taku and Kyle.

"Let's go," she said. "Kyle, have you thought of anything?"

Kyle stood up and observed the area they were currently trapped in thanks to the rubble that had just fallen, opening up the brochure he took when they first went through the front doors earlier that morning. "Well, let's see, judging by the map here, the primary entrance is where our parents are currently headed. The secondary entrance is where Benjamin and Rebecca currently are. The only cages in this area are the triceratopses, the velicoraptors, and the stegosauri, and the only open cage is the velociraptors', but rubble has blocked off that section too. The only way out I can see is by moving any section of rubble with the help of all nine people currently trapped in here with us."

"Which section would be easier to move?" Shailene asked Kyle.

"The section by the velicoraptors' cage," Kyle answered. "There's less rubble to move, and not to mention the velociraptors could protect us if that terrorist shows up."

"Then, let's do it," Taku said, before Kyle stopped them, and pointed at the air vent cover.

"Wait!" He exclaimed.

Shailene turned to him. "What is it?"

"The air vents. They always lead to everywhere in the building," Kyle replied. "If we follow one, it might lead us to an exit."

"But what about the nine other people trapped with us?" Taku asked. "We can't just leave them here!"

"We take them with us," Shailene decided, right before the three heard an inhuman-sounding wail that scared the crud out of all of them.

Taku turned around to see that the wail belonged to an army of monsters, all with white bodies with black markings and black skulls masks with red eyes.

"What are those things?" Shailene asked, a little freaked out.

"The _'terrorist'_," Kyle replied, "as you put it."

"Whatever they are, they're not human," Taku exclaimed. "But don't worry. I'll keep 'em busy. You two focus on getting these people out."

As Taku ran into the danger, Shailene called out to the other survivors, "Hey, everyone! Over here! My friend found a way out!"

When all nine survivors had gathered near the air vent where Kyle and Shailene were, the former spoke up, "I may have found a way out. Does anyone know how these air vents are laid out?"

"I do," a man spoke, obviously the janitor, or custodian, of the place.

"Good, can you lead everyone else to one of the main exits, please?" Shailene asked.

"Of course," the janitor replied, turning to the other eight people. "Everyone, follow me!"

As the janitor got into the vent, Kyle ran over to help out Taku.

As a little girl waited for her turn to climb into the vent, she turned to Shailene and said, "I'm scared."

So was Shailene, but she couldn't say that out loud. She had to be strong for others.

"Don't worry," Shailene replied with a soft smile on her face. "Everything will be alright, as long as you follow the janitor, okay?"

"Okay," the girl replied before following her big brother into the vent.

When Shailene turned to see how Kyle and Taku were doing, she was pleasantly surprised to see all of the monsters gone.

"Nice job, you two!"

"Thank you!" Taku replied, the two boys loping back. "Shall we follow the janitor too?"

Kyle nodded, but before the trio could even move toward the open vent, an unfamiliar voice stopped them.

"Excuse me."

The trio turned around, and Taku immediately stepped in front of the other two. "Don't come any closer."

The voice belonged to a blue-and-red colored humanoid bird in white robes. The bird man held up his hand defensively. "Relax. I know I look like a monster, but I am not one of them."

"What do you want?" Shailene asked.

The bird man cautiously stepped closer. "I'd like to try an experiment with you." He held up three crystals, one blue, one green, and one pink. "If they like you, you may keep them."

As soon as Taku picked up the blue crystal, Kyle the green, and Shailene the pink, they all felt a surge of energy run throughout their bodies.

When it was over, the trio looked back up at the bird man. Kyle asked, "What was that?"

"These crystals are called Energems," the bird man replied. "I am Zenowing, and these three Energems like you a lot."

!~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~!

In the parking lot, waiting for their kids and an ambulance, Tyler was quick to catch Chase before the man in black could collapse like his blonde-haired wife, currently injured and passed out in Shelby's arms.

"Woah, Chase! Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chase replied, rubbing a hand down his face.

"You almost passed out, man," Riley countered. "And you still look like you might."

"I'm fine," Chase repeated. "I just can't explain it."

"Can't explain what?" Shelby asked, she and other former Rangers concerned.

"I can't feel the Black Energem's power anymore," Chase confessed, his breathing somewhat heavy. "It's like it's found someone else to bond with."

The group was quiet for a moment before Tyler replied with, "Now that you say that...I feel that way too. I mean, I still feel connected to the Red Energem, but..."

"Not as much as before?" Koda asked, picking up where Tyler left up.

"Yeah," Tyler confirmed. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm pretty sure we're all feeling the same way," Riley was the one who answered. "I guess Keeper has found a new team of Rangers to fight the Emoneytion Army."

The Rangers finally sobered up at this thought, mainly feeling confusion and worry, confusion as to whether or not Keeper trusted them to take care of this threat, and worry for their kids.

_Where were they?_

!~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~!

"Where are we?" Kyle asked, as he, Taku, and Shailene followed Zenowing into a corridor that went underground.

"We are under the zoo now," Zenowing replied, a pair of metal doors in front of them opening to reveal a base within, with rock walls and a circular lab table in the center.

There were three people in the room as well: a man in a black suit with goggles and blue-highlighted brunette hair, Benjamin Navarro, and Rebecca Randall.

"Ben!" Shailene exclaimed with a relieved smile clear on her face.

Ben glanced up when he heard her voice, and a smile also broke out on his face. "Shay!" The two practically ran to each other and were immediately wrapped in a hug. The other five could feel the twin's happiness and relief that the other was okay and not dead.

Rebecca and Kyle also shared a hug. Even if you didn't like Rebecca, you couldn't deny that she was releived to see her childhood friend, Kyle, still alive and not hurt. It was only more proof that she had a heart and genuinely cared about someone else.

Once the two hugs were over, Zenowing spoke up, "I am Zenowing, and this man beside me is my friend and partner Heckyl."

"Sixty-five million years ago," Heckyl began, "an alien being named Keeper entrusted ten powerful crystals, called Energems, to ten different dinosaurs before they went extinct. At least, that was originally the story that was told."

"Yeah, I was gonna say," Kyle spoke up, "the dinosaurs aren't extinct. They're in zoos across the planet, living out long and healthy lives."

"Because Heckyl and I come from a different reality where they're all long dead," Zenowing explained. "It's a long story for another time. But now, things are a little different. Now, there are eleven powerful crystals in existence."

"Eleven?" Shailene asked. "Why eleven all of a sudden?"

"A Zord, the Spino Zord, was created by a very talented young lady and the Aurora Crystal created an Energem that bonded to this Zord," Zenowing explained. "Again, a long story for another time. Right now, you five only need to know the basics."

"Okay, so give us the basics," Ben polited demanded.

Heckyl stepped up. "Alright. Basically, you five have bonded to Energems, making you all officially Power Rangers."

"Power what?"

"Power Rangers," Heckyl repeated. "And you have been chosen to fight those monsters you just encountered alongside your zords."

"Who are they?" Rebecca quietly asked. "The monsters."

"The Emoneytion Army. They wish to steal the emotions of this planet and use them to destroy it and all life that exists," Zenowing replied, while Heckyl looked a little guilty for some reason. "The monsters you ran into are Ghoulians, their foot soldiers. And you did very well, all five of you." Shailene raised her hand. "Yes?"

"You said we had zords?" She asked.

"Yes, the T-Rex, Para, Stego, Raptor, and Tricera Zords," Zenowing replied. "All created by myself, and they and all your weapons are powered by Dino Chargers." As if on cue, Heckyl held out five different colored Chargers, and the new Rangers each took the Charger of their respective color. "The Chargers are ultimately created and powered by your Energems."

"We understand the danger here," Taku spoke up. "We really do. But why were _we_ chosen out of all those other people in the building with us?" This question went unspoken by the other four. They wanted to ask this too, but Taku was the only one brave enough say it aloud.

Heckyl and Zenowing glanced at each other, seemingly asking each other the same thing before apparently agreeing and turning back to the new Rangers.

"Because your parents held those Energems before you," Heckyl was the one who answered. "All four of your fathers, and Ben and Shailene's mother, and they grew up to be great people and fantastic parents. But they've already learned all the lessons they needed to learn from the Energems. Now, it's your turn."

"The events that caused you all to bond with your Energems were natural," Zenowing added with complete honesty. "None of them were set up, aside from us giving the Energems to you."

Ben could sense that there was another reason their parents were let off from this business, causing these two to turn to their kids, but he didn't say anything.

"Benjamin Navarro," Heckyl turned to Ben, "the Red Energem chose you for your leadership and courage to take up the initiative when no one else would." He turned to Becca. "Rebecca Randall, the Black Energem chose you for your guts and bravery in your sacrifice in defending the other survivors, even though you were greatly outmatched."

Zenowing turned to Taku. "Taku Tohca, the Blue Energem chose you for your protectiveness and courage to shield the innocent from any harm." He turned to Kyle. "Kyle Griffin, the Green Energem chose you for your intelligence and courage to share your ideas with the other people trapped, effectively saving all of their lives."

"They're all alive?" Shailene asked.

"Indeed," Zenowing confirmed. "I could see them all. The janitor has gotten them all out safely."

Taku, Kyle, and Shailene all shared a smile with each other before Zenowing turned to the latter of the trio. "And Shailene Navarro, the Pink Energem chose you for your kindness and bravery in being strong when you yourself felt like breaking down due to fear."

An alarm then sounded. Zenowing immediately went over to a laptop and typed some keys before saying what the alarm was for, "Bio-signs in this area. They're not human."

"The Energems chose you five for good reasons," Heckyl concluded. "If you do decide to go through with being Power Rangers, you need to prove them _right_."

!~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~!

For Eleflame, it was so good to back to what he was created to do: to set everything on fire. And now that the Emoneytion Army was free from stupid Keeper's Seal with the Energems he performed twenty years earlier, he could do that again. His power over fire was completely charged.

"Everything, burn!" He cried out with glee.

_"Master Chaos,"_ he heard General Angerillion say over the comm _**(through the earpiece in his ear)**_, _"he's enjoying this too much. It's pissing me off."_

_"Easy now,"_ Chaos replied. _"His job right now is to get those pesky Power Rangers to show up and then destroy them with extreme prejudice. So far, he's doing fine."_ He then turned his attention toward Eleflame. _"Where are those Rangers?"_

"I don't know, Sir."

_"Then try harder!"_

Eleflame was then stopped in his path by five humans.

"Wait, I know you guys! You've hardly aged a bit!"

In their original formation stood Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby, all ready to fight despite not having any more access to the Energems and their Power.

"Bonding to Energems will do that to you," Riley sassed back.

"This time, you're going down, Eleflame!" Tyler said, all five determined to finish what they started.

"What makes you think that this fight will be completely different from the one twenty years ago?" Eleflame asked, Master Chaos and the other four authority figures of the Army feeling the same way and thinking the same thing. "You're already down by half!"

He was right. The last time they fought Eleflame and the Emoneytion Army, all ten Rangers were present and fighting with all of their hearts, minds, souls, and bodies. And they weren't able to even make a dent in the Army's defenses. Their last hope was Keeper _**(who they trusted with everything they had)**_ and unbonding with their Energems _**(a huge risk if Keeper's plan didn't work)**_ to allow Keeper to make the strongest seal possible.

This time, they only had five Rangers present. Not to mention, they were _without_ their Energems and twenty years had passed since their last fight with a monster, so all five of them were weaker than before. If they weren't Rangers, the five would have immediately given up as soon as they saw those Ghoulians marching where their kids had once stood _**(which sent a chill to their bones, all five of them)**_.

But they _were_ Rangers. And Rangers never gave up so easily.

They were also _**parents**_, so they all had something else to protect and fight for.

They were also parents whose kids were currently missing, possibly even trapped in the building still or even dead _**(none of them wanted to think about that last possibility)**_, so their determination was stronger than ever. They needed to beat this guy and the entire Army if their kids were ever going to grow up safe and happy.

"It will be different," Shelby's eyes were burning with the fire of determination. "Because this time, we have more worth fighting for."

"Very well, then," Eleflame bid them farewell as he held up his twin flaming daggers. "Any last words?"

_**"Dyno Morpher Blast!"**_

Five multi-colored energy blasts knocked the daggers out of Eleflame's hands, effectively knocking him back.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Eleflame cried out, complaining. "I thought you five had lost your powers!"

The former Rangers looked back to see who had fired the shots and were surprised _**(and relieved)**_ to see five people fully morphed in their former suits.

Three guys _**(Red, Blue, and Green)**_ and two girls _**(Black and Pink)**_ stood in usual formation _**(Black, Blue, Red, Pink, Green)**_, their Dino Morphers in hand.

"Get away from them," Red's voice was slow and hard, like he was angry. "Right now."

"Who the hell are you punks?"

"Haven't you heard?" Red asked. "We're the new Rangers."

"I don't believe you! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?"

"Oi, shove off!" Black sassed back in a decently thick New Zealand accent. "You're the one who's not welcome here!"

"She's right," Blue added, in defense of Black. "We have no intention of backing down."

"You're the one who's destroying everything, our homes and our way of life," Green bit back.

"You're not in control here," Pink finished. "Not anymore."

"Red Ranger, control your team!" Eleflame cried out in desperation. "You're the one in charge, right?!"

"Don't look at me," Red calmly replied, and Eleflame sighed in defeat. "I may be the leader, but I don't speak for them. They all speak for themselves, and I believe they just made their points loud and clear. Now, we won't say it again. Leave now or be destroyed."

"Never! I have a job to do!" Eleflame cried back.

"Okay, then," Red shrugged. He turned to Pink, who also shrugged. "I tried to warn him." He took a deep breath before yelling, "Power Rangers, Charged! _**Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dyno Charger Red!**_"

_**"Parasaurolophus, Dyno Charger Black!"**_

_**"Stegosaurus, Dyno Charger Blue!"**_

_**"Velociraptor, Dyno Charger Green!"**_

_**"Triceratops, Dyno Charger Pink!"**_

"With courage and might, we're ready to fight! _**Power Rangers: Dyno Chargers!**_" Their final pose _**(and all that same with their respective rollcalls)**_ were not unlike their predecessors', with their own twists added in.

"Watch out," Red added, "It's about to get wild, and you're not going to like it."

"Whatever! You punks are going down first!" Eleflame called out in a rage. "Giant Paracites!" Giant, zord-sized versions of the Ghoulians erupted from the ground. The former Rangers _**(now parents)**_ stepped back, but the new Rangers did not flinch. "Crush them!"

"There's a lot more to us than meets the eye!" Red called back. _**"Dyno Charger, Ready! Summon T-Rex Zord!"**_

A few seconds later, a giant, very familiar, red mechanical t-rex slammed into the ground behind the Rangers.

It was now apparent that Eleflame had lost his temper. Things just were not going his way. "Oh yeah?! Since we're no longer restrained by that pathetic seal, we're twice as strong as we were before!"

"So are we," Red replied, as he and his team held up their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other four followed.

_**"Dyno Steel! Armor On!"**_

The new Rangers held up their personalized weapons. Red spoke again, this time to his team, "Remember, our main mission is to protect those who cannot protect themselves. If you get hit by these things, hit them back twice as hard. If you get killed, then walk it off."

That was the Rangers' cue to jump into action.

"Fire Sword!" Eleflame had his signature weapon in hand, ready to harm _**(preferably stab)**_ the next Ranger who jumped in his way.

_**"T-Rex Smasher!"**_

And Red just so happened to be that Ranger. And Eleflame was itching for some action.

But Red's respective weapon easily caught Eleflame's flaming sword in its jaws, rendering the sword useless and ineffective within seconds.

That and Red's weapon had a very strong grip, making it next to impossible for Eleflame to get his sword back.

_Uh-oh..._

This was a problem.

Red and Eleflame both looked back at the other Rangers, who were engaged in battle with the Ghouliams.

Black gave a powerful kick to one Ghoulian before jumping up and wrapping her legs around another's neck, and then backflipping and taking it down with her, also taking out a couple more Ghoulians with it.

The former Rangers all thought to themselves: Black was definitely an experienced fighter. She could definitely hold her own.

Black glanced back at the unconscious Kaylee in Chase's arms, and she seemed to immediately panic. After taking the Ghoulian in front of her with a flying kick to its chest, Black jogged over to them and kneeled next to them.

"Are you and her alright?" She asked Chase.

"No," Chase replied honestly. "She's needs to get to a hospital right now."

"No worries," Black replied in the same accent, before standing up and taking out a black-colored Charger. _**"Dyno Charger, Ready! Summon Para Zord!"**_

A few seconds later, the Para Zord landed on the ground beside Black and kneeled down. "I have a job for you, Para, one that you cannot fail no matter what," Black told her zord. "You need to take these two to the hospital, right away."

Para roared before gently picking up the two Randalls in her jaws and heading off in the direction of the hospital.

It was going to take a while, though. Paracites were in Para's way and it would take some effort to take them down, especially since Para was preoccupied with something else.

Para gave Black a little whine, before the mentioned Ranger stepped up and firmly stood her ground. "I got your back, Para. _**Para Chopper!**_"

Dark-violet blasts hit the Paracites with full force, but they weren't strong enough to actually destroy the monsters. But it only made Black try harder.

_No one else was going to get that injured woman to the hospital, after all._

Blue jumped in front of Green and blocked a few hits from some Ghoulians when he saw that the other was having trouble with them.

_**"Stego Shield!"**_

The Ghoulians were caught off-guard by this and Green saw this as his opportunity to destroy them, which he took.

_**"Raptor Claw!"**_

Blue turned to Green and said, "You're welcome for the assist."

"Thanks," Green said before noticing the T-Rex and Para Zords struggling against the Paracites they were fighting with. "Our Zord friends need help."

"Let's call our zords, too," Blue auggested. _**"Dyno Charger, Ready! Summon Stego Zord!"**_

As Stego arrived on the field, Green agreed, "Right! _**Dyno Charger, Ready! Summon Raptor Zord!**_"

Pink saw Raptor land after destroying one of the Paracites T-Rex was fighting with its tail-blades. She also saw all the Ghoulians surrounding her, blocking every possible escape. She narrowed her eyes in determination.

_**"Tricera Drill!"**_

And within seconds, they were all destroyed.

"Hey, guys! I could use some help here!" She heard Black call out from where she and Para were still fighting the Paracites.

"I'm on it," Pink called back. _**"Dyno Charger, Ready! Summon Tricera Zord!"**_ When Tricera arrived on the field, Pink ran over to Black's side. "I'm so sorry for the delay." She then turned to her Zord. "Go, Tricera!"

Tricera used her tail-drill to power through the rest of the Paracites in Para's way. Para gently roared her thank you to Tricera before moving away from the battlefield and onward to the hospital.

Eleflame glanced around to see how his army was doing. Or rather, lack thereof. All of the Ghoulians and Paracites were gone. Then, a loud snap of metal made him glance back at his opponent.

Red had broken his sword with his T-Rex Smasher.

"No! How did it end up like this?!" Eleflame screeched as the five Rangers gathered back in the formation they were in when they first arrived. "You weren't supposed to win! We were!"

"Too bad!" Red calmly replied. "Any last words?"

"This isn't over!"

"Yes, it is," Red replied before the five Rangers attacked him one at a time.

_**"Tricera Drill!"**_

_**"Raptor Claw!"**_

_**"Stego Shield!"**_

_**"Para Chopper!"**_

_**"T-Rex Smasher!"**_

The new Rangers' backs were turned away from Eleflame, but the old Rangers watched as a two-decade old enemy of theirs finally met his end, and they all sighed in relief.

Tyler jogged up to them. "Hey, thanks for saving us," he said to Red.

"No problem," Red replied before Tyler turned to the T-Rex Zord.

"Hey, Rexy!" T-Rex roared a hello. "Take care of these guys, okay?"

T-Rex roared out a confirmation, saying that he would, before giving Red back the Dyno Charger he had received earlier.

Red caught it perfectly. "Thanks, Rexy." He turned back to Tyler. "We have to go now. You all should probably go to the hospital and see how your friends are."

Tyler nodded and soon, the new Rangers were all gone. Shelby placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "They did pretty good."

"They did amazingly well," Tyler replied. "Considering they just defeated an enemy we've been worrying about for twenty-odd years."

"Yeah..." The other three were quiet.

"I know it sucks that we've been replaced, guys," Tyler continued, "but it's probably for the best. We have to face it: it's obvious that they're better suited for the fight than we are."

The other three couldn't help but agree.

!~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~!

The Ranger kids were back in the base, de-morphed, many things weighing heavily on Becca's mind, even if everyone else was celebrating their victory.

The new Black Ranger leaned against the wall, as she swallowed her reluctance and brought up a point no one else had thought of yet.

"If the Army didn't view the Rangers as enemies before, they sure do now," she said.

"What?!" Taku asked.

"It's true," Ben agreed, interjecting before the other three could accuse Becca of falsifying fear. "We just killed one of their Action Commanders and an entire army of Ghoulians."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, before admitting, "And something tells me that Eleflame today was just a small fry. That or we just got lucky thanks to the element of surprise."

"Whatever it was," Zenowing gently interjected, "you all did great for your first fight. However, I agree and would exercise high caution from now on, lest you go down the same way your parents did twenty years ago."

"We will," Ben said.

"Hold on," Taku interrupted. "I have a quick question for Ben."

"What's up?"

"Why did you pick _'Dyno Chargers'_ for our team name?" Taku asked. "Our parents went by _'Dino Charge'_. That's different."

"Exactly," was Ben's answer. "We're not our parents, despite having their powers. That, and it sounds cooler."

Becca rolled her eyes, just as her phone vibrated. She quickly excused herself to answer it.

While she was gone, Heckyl decided it was his turn to speak up.

"Now that you five are officially Rangers, we must lay down a couple of ground rules," Heckyl explained, pausing until he had their undivided attention _**(aside from Becca's, because that phone call was obviously important)**_. "First of all, a re-calibrated Charger must be used at least one hour, or less, after its re-charge. Otherwise, we'll have to start all over again, from scratch."

"So, only re-calibrate a Charger when you absolutely have to," Taku said. "Got it."

"Hold on," Kyle said, "if our parents used these Chargers before, how come they need to _re-charge_?"

"Because they've been dormant for two decades," Zenowing answered. "So they've lost their original charge."

"Oh."

"And two?" Shailene asked.

"Two," Heckyl revealed, "no one can know about what we are doing, _not even, and __**especially**__ not, your parents_."

Ben sincerely wanted to know why they couldn't get their parents involved, but painfully decided not to bring it up right now.

And he chose right, because Rebecca walked up to the group, her face solemn, as if about to deliver very bad news.

"What's up, Becca?" Kyle asked, worried for his childhood friend, as he knew that she rarely ever showed emotion unless something was really bothering her.

Becca softly replied, "That was my dad. My mum's in the hospital, but...she's not doing very well. I have to get over there." She paused before continuing, "You guys should probably come with me. _Our parents are all very worried about us._"

The other four didn't need to be told twice.

!~~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~Y~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~R~S~~!

To say that Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby were relieved to see their kids again was an understatement.

Seeing their kids enter that hospital, safe and sound, and still in one piece, filled the five of them with such relief and happiness that tears came to their grown-up eyes.

Tyler and Shelby shared a tight embrace with Benjamin and Shailene, as Koda swept Taku up in a big bear hug, as did Riley with Kyle.

However, Chase was rather reluctant to hug Rebecca. Not because he was displeased with her or her rather late entrance. It was because he had blood all over him, something his daughter took quick note of.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. This blood isn't mine."

"Then whose is it?" Chase didn't answer. He didn't have too. His daughter was smarter than he was. "Dad? Is Mum okay?"

He shook his head, taking a seat on one of the benches. "I don't know. She's still in surgery."

Becca sat down beside him and gave him a tight embrace, ignoring the fact that Kaylee Randall's condition was still on the fence.

Becca was suffering. Both she and Chase. No matter how much they wanted to hide their pain, this wait, all the worry, was killing them both.

But Taku and Shailene would both be lying if they said they weren't impressed by how little Rebecca's eyes were watering.

Because her dad wanted to cry. And if Rebecca cried, then they all would be crying.

About fifteen minutes later, even though it felt like an eternity, the doctor came out and informed the group that Kaylee was still alive, still breathing. She was okay. She would live, even if her injuries caused by the Ghoulians would take a long time to heal.

It was in this moment that Rebecca met eyes with her four teammates, all five pairs filled with the same determination: to save other people from meeting the same fate as Becca's mother.

_As Power Rangers, that was their job now._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

~PRS~REDO~PRS~REDO~PRS~REDO~PRS~REDO~PRS~

A/N: Do review, please. **Tell me what you think and if I should continue it.** A preview for the next chapter:

_**Season 1, Episode 2:**__ "Trust Me"_

_"As the five get used to their new identities as Rangers, Ben has doubts about his position as the leader, believing that any of his four teammates would be better than him. So what does he have that they don't?"_


End file.
